Pain
by In A Rush
Summary: A perhaps misleading title. Read and find out :D


**Just a little one shot to motivate me.**

**Got a bit inspired by the sleeping on the couch episode, you'll get what I mean as I will be using majority of that little conversation in the start of this.**

**It also takes place a few months down the track when Shannon has dealt with what happened to her with her rape.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Rush :P**

…

"Morning." Lawson says getting a glass of water after turning on the television

"Morning." Shannon says tiredly.

"Why did you sleep on the couch, what was wrong with my bed?" He asks handing her a glass of water before heading back to the sink.

"Your bed is great, you however not so much, you were snoring." She says grumpily.

"Oh really?" Scoffs in disbelief.

"Mmm, like a thousand chainsaws." Shannon says rubbing her eyes and drinking the water before standing up.

"Well you know you can always wear earplugs." He says smugly.

"Why should I wear earplugs, they don't help anyway when your snoring that loudly, even our sirens couldn't block out that noise." She says giving him the glass and walking off towards his room.

"Where are you off to?" He asks as his toast pops up.

"I'm going to have a shower to try and wake me up, I didn't get much sleep last night." She snaps before heading into the bathroom with her clothes.

Shaking his head he continues on with his breakfast before heading into work.

…..

"Shannon, you guys need to move your arses, the guy is going nuts and his kids are scared." Charlie says into coms.

"Michael is driving as fast as he can Charlie, if you think you could drive quicker than he is through peak hour traffic in the cbd, then be my guest and join us on the road, otherwise you can shut the hell up, get off our backs and get onto those general duty officers and tell them to actually do something useful to try and contain the situation." Shannon snaps while Michael and Christian snicker in the car.

"I'd think about your attitude Shannon, you're a Sergeant after all so you need to set an example to your younger team members." Charlie says.

"Well you may need to work on your attitude or your delivery as well, I suggest you do that before you lecture me about it." Shannon replies coolly.

"Shannon, what's got you so cherry today?" Stella says lightly while everyone is chuckling at Charlie getting his head bitten off.

"Oh well not naming anyone, but let's say my boyfriend was snoring his head off last night so I couldn't sleep, he didn't even wake up to me kicking him, so I had to sleep on the couch which isn't exactly comfortable, and as Amber so kindly put it last time, I've got the worst period pain of my life, and I'm not kidding it was excruciating last night, so I'm a little bit snappy after having no sleep at all, but I'm in the perfect mood to deal with all the idiots out there so bring it on." Shannon says into her coms while they all laugh at her comment, knowing Charlie would have heard it.

"Alright guys, I think we have all learnt not to cross Shannon when Lawson snores too loudly and has to deal with um, business, but let's focus on the tasks at hand shall we." Charlie says a little uncertainly.

"Business, is this guy kidding me?" Stella asks Josh and Lawson.

"I don't think he knows how to kid around Stel." Josh says as seriously as he can before they all start laughing again.

…..

Heading into his house later that night, Lawson walks in and see's Shannon lying down on the couch holding her stomach.

"I come in peace." Lawson says holding up a pillow and two blocks of chocolate.

"What's with the chocolate and pillow?" She asks as he puts the chocolate on the table.

Lifting up her head, he sits down and places the pillow on his lap followed by her head and says "Well I know you like your chocolate when you have your period, I also brought you those painkillers you normally use in case you were low on them, and the pillow is for me, I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight so you can get some sleep tonight." He says while slowly stroking her head.

"You're the best, I'm sorry I was so snappy today." She says looking up at him.

"I'm sorry for snoring so loudly and not waking up to you kicking me, I thought you did it in your sleep." He says leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Have you taken anything for the pain?" he asks.

"Nah, I ran out at the end of my shift and I just wanted to come home." She says.

"I'll go get you your meds then." He says getting up and heading towards the pharmacy bag he had placed onto the counter.


End file.
